Friends Discuss Of The End
by The Angel Of The Crescent Moon
Summary: We're here on our blog in order to answer some questions about Road To The End. Here, I'm also having help from SythOfOrganizationXIII helping me out with this blog, so special thanks to him! Here, feel free to ask us any question, okay? And some other owners might be helping me out with this too! Well, see ya!
1. Chapter 1

Friends discuss of the End?

*Camera turns on*

Howl: Ready guys?

Cupa: I'll have to be... go ahead.

John: *Turns laptop camera to everyone*

Andr: Well, we're here to answer your questions.

Howl: ... Where'd Syth go?

Ghastly: I think he went to go get Flip?

Dark Howl: ... That little shit. *Goes off to stop Syth*

Blazette: So.. um, just leave some questions?

Snowy: Yeah!

Yaebi: And a name so we know what to call you!

Stella & Virgo: We'll see you later! *Camera shuts off*


	2. SPOILER ALERT!

Friends discuss of the End?

* * *

**Azofeifa 12/2/12 . chapter 1**  
**cupa what are your thoughts about the fact that you are in a love... um... square?...quadrilateral?... whatever. romance with Howling Percival Winds Xennophius(who i will just call howl) along with Scyther and Ghastly. same question with howl, and john what would you prefer: going to minecraft with andr, or taking her to your world, after all this herobrine nonsense is over. herobrine, why are you such a BLEEPIN DICK YOU BLEEP, GAH.(rant over) howl, who are the master and jester, when does your son come into play, when did you first get your crush on Scyther, and how do you intend to stop dark howl from taking over again(better known as the crazy in you when you got those earplugs in).howl who is your so called girlfriend im hearing so much about(dont worry Scyther, i wont tell him :) maybe :D ). now for howlxenn13(or hx13) who are the master and jester, what inspired you to make this story, who are actually your OC's not someone else's do you actually have a girlfriend in real life, and GO TOBUSCUS WOOOOOOOOOO :O also good to know you've gotten over your sedate phobia like me, and we both are at least slightly crazy and have a fear of slenderman too(tentacle raping pervert asshole) hx13 also, who the crap is kotto, and which chapter do you plan on letting cupa say her feelings to howl, and do you plan on letting making all the girls who have a crush on him let it all out in the same day just to add stress on him(you evil person you). you have to answer my questions cuz its a question and answer forum... thing.(i am laughing so hard at the fact that im being more evil than you)also could you get rid of the last 2 or 3 chapters in road to the end,cuz they're annoying me a bit. oh yeah before i forget stella, are you really "saving yourself for Howl" and do in fact like him, or just being a tormenter and teasing him about it. and hx13, WHEN DO YOU PLAN ON BRINGING IN HARU IN THE STORY, AND WHEN YOU DO, WILL you focus cupas and/or ghastlys interest on him or find someone else OR MAKE HIM BAK into A BABEH, also LOOK UP BUNNY SUICIDE BY TOBUSCUS; its really funny and IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT I SWEAR to god I WILL STRANGLE you.**

* * *

Cupa: ... A love rhombus? You think I l-like Howl? *Blushing* C-crazy talk!  
Howl: Yeah, I agree with her.

John: Whatever Andr wants.

Herobrine: I am not that different from you... I used to be a man...

Howl: I-I can't say... The Master and Jester... are... something... beyond comprehension...  
HowlSerah12: And I own them, so step off on questioning who they are... or they'll kill you. I had them listed with Howl, because they have something of his... and a secret.

Howl: I-I HAVE A SON!?  
HowlXenn13: SHH! DON'T TELL HIM!  
Howl: Um.. when... we were six, why? And...  
Dark Howl: *Takes over* Stop me?! Hah! Foolish Mortal, no one can stop me... for you see, Howl allows me to take over, his fear helps me.  
Howl: *Takes over* Oh, okay... um, her name is Shino Ōgama.

HX13: Actually, The Master and Jester is my cousin's characters.  
HS12: I'm not telling you.

HX13: I own Howl, Scyther, Virgo, John, Haru, Kotto and Dark Howl... And yes I do have a girlfriend in real life. (I will not tell you her name, or FanFiction name, to protect privacy.)

HX13 & Howl: UM... We're both still scared of silence...  
HX13: And Slendy don't scare me unless he's the real one.

HX13: Kotto is the Fake Howl, who is controlling Howl's body in the real world.

Stella: He's not my type. *Sipping soda* I just like teasing him.  
Howl: I don't have a crush on Stella.

HX13: Well, when Haru comes in... he'll not have a love interest, and... *Sick smile* He'll *Censored to stop spoilers*.

* * *

**shadedmoon99 12/1/12 . chapter 1**  
**No questions, just really cant wait for the next chapter!**

* * *

HX13: Aww...

* * *

**Streettagger12 11/30/12 . chapter 1**  
**Blade: WHAT! This is it just asking fucking questions about the road to the end**

**Phantom: blade clam your ass down**

**Blade: oh hell no**

**Phantom: dude shut up man just ask howl your fucking question**

**Blade: okay so in chapter 7 or 8 I forgot what chapter so anyways where does chapter 7 lead off to?**

* * *

HX13: Well, actually- *SPOILERS NOT ALLOWED, SORRY!*


	3. Past Crushes

Friends discuss of the End

* * *

**Azofeifa 12/2/12 . chapter 2**  
**YAY you used my quote! hx13 why did you work such a late time. we both live in America(even if you live in Hawaii) and i wrote my review at 4 in the morning and you release it by 11 o clock (California time). plus you didn't answer some of my old questions, which i will say again along with some new ones. herobrine your "answer" is just an excuse. tell us why your SUCH AN ASSHOLE, did you lose someone important to you, and being a dick, and causing havoc is your way of of distracting you of the pain, im sorry, but if so, you NEED TO GET OVER IT BEFORE YOU GO BEYOND THE POINT OF LOSER. John, DONT CHANGE, your a good man, and you need to stay that way. howl, when did you first get your little crush on Scyther, and how do you intend to stop dark howl from taking over again(once again, when you go ballistic, when you cant hear anything). what are all your powers, when did you fall in love with 12, and finally,(sadistic smile) what would you do if everyone you know, boy or girl, hit you very hard in the gut, then kissed you on lips, and it all to fast to stop it. cupa, you DO in fact have a crush on howl, your just in denial(partially), and plus, when you tried to recklessly save howl, when he was in the nether, and got stopped by syth, you said"maybe I can tell him how I feel when he gets back," in addition to the fact that when you thought he went back to the human world, you were failing, at convincing yourself that he was gone. hx13 what inspired you to make this story, whats your real name(just first name, not middle or last). and scyther, im kinda disapointed in your alias, i thought you would've used an anagram. HX13 I'LL GIVE YOU THE ONE WITH HARU but not THIIIIS do you plan on letting cupa say her feelings to howl, and do you plan on letting making all the girls who have a crush on him let it all out in the same day just to add stress on him. ANSWER, AND WATCH BUNNY SUICIDES BY TOBYGAMES OR I WILL FOLLOW MY PREVIOUS THREAT, AND STRANGLE YOU, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME TO DO SO(perk). also by the way the tentacle raping slenderman came into my mind after YOU BROUGHT IT IN THERE YOU DOUCHE, it just made me even more afraid of the creepy bastard, and I'm only just got over my fear of silence, i managed to get it to a point where i no longer fear it just hate it, and where i can wait a few minutes before i get desperate. pea- OH MY GOD I JUST REALIZED, HX13, HS12, 13 12 13 12, YOU GOT INSPIRED BY HS12, TOO MAKE THE STORY OF 13 FALLING IN LOVE WITH 12, OR ARE RELATED, YES OR NO, RESPOND NOW. i will try to let out new questions every chapter. peace**

* * *

HX13: I don't know, just felt like it I guess.

Herobrine: I... There's nothing I wish to tell you.

Howl: *Blushing* Well... when I was six, and after the death of the Howling Council... I-I was alone... and Scyther was always there to help me... and... I slowly fell in love with her... I don't intend to stop him just yet... he's stronger than most things... so I'll let him go for a bit until this whole Herobrine crisis is done... as for powers, well I have a lot.

I can use fire as a weapon from a friend of mine for my birthday, I have the ability to control some aspect of the wind, (I don't know if this is a power, but if Dark Howl doesn't take over, I'll get chased down by reapers), My shadow is my sister's soul, and she can touch things in our world, despite being something untouchable. I can see in the dark, but that's not a good thing... you will be able to see things even the mobs can't see...

*Blushing* Well, when I was 5 and she was 6.

Well, if it started with my girlfriend, I'd probably just try to last it out, if not, blow my own brains out.

HX13: Well... hmm, this is indeed a tough question... what I would say, inspired me most... would be my friend, the first Minecraft FanFiction I ever read, and... how I always had this feeling that even a god can fall. (Herobrine.) My friend, (To protect his privacy) is "The Aggressive Pacifist", a friend from school (He's the dude who got me into Minecraft, and for that, I thank him). The first FanFiction on Minecraft that I read was...The Secret Lives of Endermen by Geia Akyama (READ THIS STORRRRRY!), so, Creepers and Endermen became my favorite mobs... then came Skeletons because of my bone condition. So, all of these have inspired me to write Road To The End... then I'd have to mention Tabuu99 (Great writer by the way), I read a Minecraft story of his earlier this year, and went "What the **** is Mob-talker?", so I looked it up, and learned about it. And just so you know, before I got a girlfriend, (Even though this sounds so fanboy...) When I first saw the pictures of Cupa and Andr... I kind of... had a crush on them. O/O I'm so embarrassed!

Well, I have this plan for Howl to be spending time with Cupa, but behind the scenes with her, he and Scyther will be "Releasing" their teenage urges through kissing... and jazz like that...

And I already watched Bunny Suicide by him. and here's something to help with your slendy problem... Slender $20 wifin in the club Gimme 20 dollarz! Gimme 20 dollarz! Gimme 20 dollarz!

*Blushing* DON'T BRING THAT UP! SHEESH! OKAY I'LL TELL YOU! 12 is 13's cousin... and... it's based off of us... because when Serah(HS12) and I were kids... we... kind of... had a crush on each other. B-BUT THAT'S OVER NOW! WE'RE DATING DIFFERENT PEOPLE! SHE'S GOT HER SECOND BOYFRIEND AND I'VE GOT MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND! *Blushing*

And as for my real name... it's Ted... But call me HX13.

* * *

shadedmoon99 12/2/12 . chapter 2  
No I do have a question, HOW DOSE HOWL JUST RANDOMLY HAVE DEATHS SCYTHE?

* * *

Scyther: Who me?  
HX13: Because I wanted to involve her from the beginning, but I needed to work a HowlXCupa love interest thing before I started throwing more chaos for them. *Insanely creepy smile before creepy and insane laughter and thunder, lightning and fire appear*

* * *

Okay people, let's put this in an easier format. Questions will be directed for each character...

Like this:

Howl: *Insert question for Howl*

Cupa: *Insert question for Cupa*


	4. STOP BEING A BITCH HX13!

Friends discuss of the End

* * *

**Streettagger12 12/2/12 . chapter 3**

**Blade: howzit this is blade speaking For this espiode me and phantom might awnser some of the questions you have for us **

**Phantom: really bro were gonna awnser questions **

**Blade: yes we have fans out there I hope**

**Phantom: alright so if you have questions about how me and blade met or how howl got me and blade into the game **

**Blade: let's get cracking ( grabbing the camera) **

**Phantom: I don't know you **

**Blade: well here's the camera **

**Phantom: hey that's howls camera **

**Blade: yepp XD **

**Phantom: god why do I need to be here so yeah anyways you guys have any questions abou me or blade ask us or send your questions to howl do he can tell us **

**Blade: and we are clear ( turns off the camera)**

* * *

Howl: GIMMIE BACK MAH CAMERA! *Takes camera*

* * *

**Preemie98 12/3/12 . chapter 1**

**Herobrine the only bad guy?(or antagonist as you might say)**

**there be other mob talker mobs from the new updates to put in this story?**

**3. Will howl and his friends will know if yeabi is a boy?**

**4. Will you put dimensions in this story from mods?**

**5. Will the wither ever be in the story?**

**6. Will Steve be in the story?**

**7. Will howl have a pet?( cat/dog/ect.**

* * *

Herobrine: Oh no, I have many more villains to fight with Howl.

HX13: I dunno, are there any new mobs for mob talker? All I know is, Creeper, Enderman, Skeleton, Spider, Cave Spider, Blaze, Ghast, Zombie, Magma Cube, Slime, Zombie Pigman, Slime, and the Mooshroom.

Yaebi: I'm a girl in this, we might throw in another zombie that's a boy, but I'm a girl, despite my appearance.

HX13: Um, well, we'll be using The Aether, Nether, End, and the Unknown Dimension.

Howl: ... Yes, the Wither will be involved.

Cupa: Um... I don't exactly know... do you mean, the Minecraftian Steve, or the old model Steve?

Howl: I LOVES CATS!

Cupa: NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING A CAT!

Howl & HX13: PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE!?

Cupa: NO!

Howl: Oh come on! PLEAS-*Cut off by Cupa kissing him*

HX13: ... He will not I guess, according to Cupa... But... I got Howl a pet.

Howl: *Gasps happily* You did wha? *Smiling*

HX13: Oh Sir Snuffles?

Howl: ...

*Strider appears*

Howl: ... I LOVE IT! *Hugs the Strider* Yay! I love you, Sir Snuffles!

Sir Snuffles: *Cuddles up against Howl*

* * *

***eye twitch*... DOUBLE TIMES. YES! also you DIDNT GET RID OF THE LAST 2(or three) CHAPTERS OF ROAD TO THE END.(again, eye twitch) WHATS UP WITH THAT. GET RID OF IT NOW! also by the ways, on your website it says that dark howl is howl's ancestor spirit taking over but here it says SISTERZ. does that mean that, like, um... that shes a lesbian, cuz of the attraction to scyther. herobrine answer the FAUCKING QUESTION, YOU DONT HAVE A CHOICE. hx13, who are the people on your "list of favorite characters" cuz DAMMIT it confusing. also, i think you should wait a while(at LEAST 2 days) before the next chapter. let some questions build up. im almost out of questions(!?) perhaps some other people's questions will help me generate some questions(whew). and before you ask, i cant help with the populartiy of this, cuz i got no friends(river of fake anime tears)**

* * *

HX13: Too lazy. And that'd delete reviews. DH is Howl's ancestor. Howl basically has four souls in him. His Sister, Dark Howl, his own soul and... something even more powerful.

Scyther: Um no, his sister is into guys. She takes the form of his shadow... we'll explain that in the story.

Herobrine: ... I plead the Fifth Amendment of the United States of America.

HX13: My Ocs..

* * *

**SythOfOrganizationXIII 12/9/12 . chapter 3**

**Question for Howl!**

**Just how do you take this entire "Teleported to Minecraft and fighting evil villains" thing so easily?**

* * *

Howl: Oh, well on Earth, well my Earth... Characters from Videogames like, Link, Kirby, Pit, pretty much most videogames, they all live with me... and I've been through some weird crap, so getting sucked into another world is different.

* * *

**maritrollthe46th 12/9/12 . chapter 2**

**I...I'm sorry, but I have to do this...CLAM THAT ASS, AND LET ME SEE WHAT YOU GOT!**

* * *

HX13: Y-yes sir.

* * *

**Guest 12/4/12 . chapter 3**

**This is crazy shit good job**

Howl: Thanks.

* * *

**shadedmoon99 12/4/12 . chapter 3**

**Cupa what's ur oppion on being human instead of a creeper, and howl how does this effect u?**

* * *

Cupa: I like it... It feels a bit weird... but good... I can now be with Howl, I don't have to worry about blowing up when I hiss randomly and I'm able to do a lot more!

* * *

Okay people, let's put this in an easier format. Questions will be directed for each character...

Like this:

Howl: *Insert question for Howl*

Cupa: *Insert question for Cupa*


	5. HX13's Bitch Fit Strikes

Friends discuss of the End

* * *

**Preemie98 1/27/13 . chapter 4**  
**When are you going to put our characters in the YOUR characters website? Oh and also did you draw the art for the characters or did someone else did it.**

* * *

HX13: Maybe if you'd fucking pay attention to my reply on your review on the last chapter of Road To The End, instead of writing a little parody of how your character is able to beat the crap out of me and my cousin Serah, who are THE FUCKING WRITERS SO HOW THE HELL CAN A CHARACTER STAND UP AGAINST THE TWO WRITERS OF THE FUCKING STORY!? AND I SAID THAT ONCE THAT I'M ACTUALLY ABLE TO FIND THE FUCKING PICTURES OR AT LEAST HAVE THE OWNERS OF THEIR CHARACTERS SEND A PICTURE TO MY GMAIL, Howlxenn, AND LENGTHEN THE SHORT AS CRAP BACKSTORIES, THEN I'D BE ABLE TO POST THE FUCKING CHARACTER PROFILES AND PICTURES ON MY WEBSITE WHICH I'M ALREADY STRUGGLING TO WRITE THE STORY AND CONTROL THE CHARACTERS WITHOUT A FREAKING THEME SONG, WHICH DRIVES ME COMPLETELY FUCKING NUTS BECAUSE I CAN'T CONTROL CHARACTERS AND PUT THEM IN A PERSONALITY UNLESS THERE IS A SONG THAT CAN IN A WAY RELATE TO THE FREAKING CHARACTERS! AND, I'M ALREADY HAVING A DIFFICULT FUCKING TIME TRYING TO WRITE RTTE BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, PARENTS, ANNOYANCES, WRITER'S BLOCK, AND TRYING TO ORGANIZE EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE BEFORE IT CRUMBLES TO PIECES SO CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ASKING ME THIS FUCKING QUESTION BECAUSE I WILL GET TO THE FREAKING THING EVENTUALLY! AND I CAN'T DRAW FUCKING ANIME SO I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK OTHERS FOR HELP, WHICH I REALLY HATE WHEN I HAVE TO NAG OTHERS TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME! AND DON'T FUCKING GO, "Oh I hate you then HX13" or, "Fine... I give up... excuse me while I hang myself", BECAUSE ALL I'M DOING IS THROWING A BITCH FIT SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER. SO IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I'M GOING TO MY BED AND THEN GOING TO FINISH THROWING MY BITCH FIT IN PEACE!

* * *

**Cupa's number1 1/10/13 . chapter 1**  
**When will the next chapter come out plus I'm a big fan of Cupa**

* * *

HP12: We're not sure yet.

* * *

Okay people, let's put this in an easier format. Questions will be directed for each character...

Like this:

Howl: *Insert question for Howl*

Cupa: *Insert question for Cupa*


	6. HX Is Having A NervousMental Breakdown

Friends discuss of the End

* * *

Preemie98 1/29/13 . chapter 5  
You really have insulted me..with that type of strike...howl...do not ever scream or shout at me..am giving you another chance...I will forgive you...cos that is all I can ever do...

*i am what I am...I am what you see*

Preemie98 1/29/13 . chapter 5  
Aham...wow..just..wow..no need to shout Or scream like that...and..HEY I WAS TRYING TO DO SOMETHING COS I WAS BORED! AND I DID NOT KNOW THAT A CHARACTER CAN'T BEAT THE CREATORS OF THE STORY!and I have something to say to you..aham...DO. . ! Goodness...anyways..you could have said it nicely like* can you stop asking me when am going to put your characters on the website*or *can you just wait please* YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF! AM STARTING TO LOSS MY RESPECT FOR YOU!...ttch..nevermind...just do your thing...get on with the story as soon as you can...maybe give us a sneak peak or whatever...and please do not scream or shout..just stay calm...anyways..thanks for putting jack...the personalitie of his did go very well...just get on with your job...*walks away* tch...

Preemie98 1/27/13 . chapter 4  
When are you going to put our characters in the YOUR characters website? Oh and also did you draw the art for the characters or did someone else did it.

* * *

HP12: I'm so sorry about how my cousin had replied to you, I think just possibly the way you worded your question. For example, when you said, "When are you going to put our characters in the **YOUR** characters website?", the **YOUR** part of your review cause him to snap and take it out on you. He's really sorry about this and will give you a full apology when he returns from his madness. He was currently dealing with problems at home, and having multiple mental break downs which isn't good at all.

* * *

Shadedmoon99 1/27/13 . chapter 5  
For any person who will answer my question: haven't u already said "Howl: *insert question for Howl*, Cupa: *insert question for Cupa" like 5 times now, dont u think people would know that by now?

* * *

HP12: I'm not too sure why people won't work with that, but thank you for following the format at least.

* * *

Streettagger12 1/27/13 . chapter 5  
0.o

* * *

HP12: HX13 was having a nervous break down.

* * *

Okay people, let's put this in an easier format. Questions will be directed for each character...

Like this:

Howl: *Insert question for Howl*

Cupa: *Insert question for Cupa*


End file.
